Space divider screens are known to be currently made from various materials and with various processes.
Depending on specific requirements, there is a tendency for manufacturers to customize space divider screens for public places, corporations or exhibitions; this helps to enhance and optimize spaces, and reduce costs associated thereto, and to customize a desired advertising image by using divider screens.
In this connection, it shall be highlighted that many corporations have a preference for those novel arrangements which aim at optimizing space to the slightest detail.
In order to better enhance one of the main features of this invention, one of the most common public places will be considered herein, in which space division is of the utmost importance, for a variety of reasons: an airport.
In airports, the spaces available for transiting passengers are organized in every detail.
This is important both to control normal passenger flow and to allow them to have a nice stay while they wait in the airport.